godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Metphies
Metphies is an Exif priest, a supporting protagonist, later turned antagonist, who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in the 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle and Godzilla: The Planet Eater. He is the overarching antagonist of the anime trilogy. Appearance Metphies holds a basic, but elegant design, wearing a full, white priest-like robe. Around his midsection is a purple, shawl-like piece of clothing, which is attached to his neck by a purple collar. His footwear shares the same aesthetic as his robes, being a simple white. Metphies' eyes, when shadowed, appear to be very dark green. But when shone in the light, they became a translucent emerald green. His hair is a very light blonde in coloration. Personality Metphies is shown to be very lowkey in nature, maintaining a calm, monotone voice whenever he speaks, even in the event of Godzilla Earth's awakening, or during a confrontation, as shown when he stands his ground against an increasingly angered Eliott Leland. He also shows a slightly devious side in leaking forbidden data on Godzilla to Haruo Sakaki, before then leaking that to the population of the Aratrum nearly anonymously. However, this devious stunt also displays Metphies' abilities in both coercion and foresight, being able to utilize Haruo's thesis and the Committee's desperation as a means to both push Haruo to success, while succeeding in the primary objective of stopping Godzilla. After the reveal of his race's plans and agenda, Metphies like the surviving priests are nihilistic zealots who blindly serve and obey their god Ghidorah's destructive ways, going to planets and using their people to unleash him upon their world and destroy it. Metphies however unlike his fellow priests is very manipulative and amoral, grooming and conditioning Haruo all his life in order to be the chosen figurehead and messianic figure for mankind as well as spurred on his hatred for Godzilla. He shows no real love for his disciples and no remorse when he sacrifices them to Ghidorah. While he does appear to have some fondness for Haruo, it's mainly because he wants to unleash his hatred and use him to act as a bridge for Ghidorah to invade their universe through. Relationships Godzilla Earth Metphies was shown to almost revere Godzilla Earth, monologue as the monster awoke. It was here that he deemed the monster the "King of Destruction". Prior to Godzilla's arrival, Metphies spoke on the monster, describing him as "the punishing iron hammer for the arrogant", almost as if Godzilla was a divine punishment, over a natural force. This is further reinforced by how the Exif have seen monsters like Godzilla destroy other civilizations in apparently similar manners and circumstances. King Ghidorah While Metphies has no current personal relationship with Ghidorah, he deemed his name hard to say, as words held just that much strength to him. Haruo Sakaki Haruo and Metphies shared a close relationship during the events of Planet of the Monsters, with Metphies constantly having Haruo's back. He would personally plant the seeds for Haruo's release from prison, while providing him with classified information in order to aid in his release, an act unknown to Haruo. Later, Metphies would be seen revering Haruo in a very positive light, deeming him as an exception to the Exif's creed due to his devotion in his quest to end Godzilla's reign of terror. Haruo would humbly deem this as overestimation, but Metphies would continue praising Haruo, stating he's the only one worthy of fighting Godzilla, and that his time to prove it would come soon. Metphies' final major act would be to personally give Haruo command over the operation, following Eliott's demise. This would allow Haruo to prove himself, even in spite of audible disagreement from Yuko Tani. In City on the Edge of Battle, Metphies would be one of the few to express a thorough dislike of the nanometal to Haruo, reinforcing the latter's skeptical beliefs on it. During this time, he also entrusted Ghidorah's name to Haruo. Eliott Leland Metphies and Eliott shared a very brief conversation with each other, which spoke more to Metphies' approval of Haruo over Leland. During this conversation, Metphies would deconstruct Eliott's retreat strategy, deeming it nearly identical to Haruo's plan, sparking aggravation in Leland. The two wouldn't interact notably past this. Mulu-elu Galu-gu Galu-gu and Metphies shared a brief partnership, with some subtle tongue in cheek jabs towards each other being seen in their first interaction, involving Mechagodzilla and the Exif's religious convictions. While these were initially brushed off with laughter, tensity occurred during City's climax, with Metphies detesting the nanometal, and pushing Haruo to stop Galu-gu and the nanometal. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Metphies is first seen after Haruo's incarcerated, where he sits by his bedside as the former rests. Metphies questions Haruo on a seeming nightmare, before assisting the former in giving him classified data on Godzilla. Metphies states he holds an interest in Haruo's enthusiasm, and when Haruo chastises humanity for running from Godzilla, Metphies states most humanoids had no way to fight the monster, with Haruo disagreeing, simply stating they needed the right strategy to do so. Before leaving, Metphies takes the data back, and speaks on the curious nature of Haruo's "want" to see Godzilla again, in spite of his generation's suffering at the hands of the monster. Metphies is later seen with the Committee, who're speaking on what to do, given Tau-e's non-habitable state. When the anonymous thesis on defeating Godzilla's brought up, alongside the knowledge of an informant in the Committee, a few members express disbelief, to which Metphies simply smiles. Later, Metphies and Mulu-elu Galu-gu converse on the Committee's growing want to return to Earth, and Haruo's thesis. Metphies questions Galu-Gu on whether he read it or not, and the latter confirms he did, thinking it was quite interesting, and that he thinks higher of Haruo as a result. The two then share banter about each other's intentions with regards to the Exif's religious intent, and the Bilusaludo's intent with building Mechagodzilla. Metphies later returns to the cockpit as the Aratrum jumps back to Earth, and was among the few who had confirmation of Godzilla's continued presence on the planet. As Godzilla's spoken on within the Committee, Metphies brings up how Godzilla must be exterminated, to the shock of most of the rest of the crew. Endurph then speaks up, bringing up the anonymous thesis on Godzilla's weaknesses. Metphies states he'll reveal who wrote the thesis on two conditions: that the charges for revealing this forbidden information be dropped, and that Haruo is released on bail, in turn revealing he wrote it. Metphies is then the one to release Haruo from his cell, accompanied by guards. Once Haruo's plan is detailed and put into motion with the preparation of vehicles, airships and 600 men and women to fight, Metphies accompanies Eliott Leland, and Haruo in a landing ship. It's here that Metphies states he put his hope for victory into Haruo, not Eliott, as the ships then begin preparations to make landfall. He is later seen in the events following the surprise Servum attack on Company A, where he questions Martin Lazzari on the origins and potential evolution of this creature in the 10,000 year absence of humanity. Once the group studying the creature goes inside, Metphies witnesses Haruo's clear anger to Eliott over the idea of retreating, given the circumstances, and he stops Yuko Tani from intervening. Following this, he accompanies with Haruo and Eliott, stating that, while he agrees with a retreat tactic, Eliott's plan is basically Haruo's, with little changes. Eliott glares at Metphies and states they will take no action to draw out Godzilla, instead just opting to rush through his territory to rendezvous with the other companies. As the group and a spare, salvageable landing ship make their way across Godzilla's territory, Metphies states that Godzilla isn't just something to be found, he'll always be searching for humanity, especially if they provoke it without fear. Metphies goes on, stating that the Exif species have been space vagrants far longer than humanity has, and thus they've witnessed many other planets fall to monsters akin to Godzilla. Godzilla then suddenly arrives, and as the landing ship begins to crash, Metphies frees Haruo from his restraints and tells him to run, to which Haruo utilizes a hovercraft in an attempt to find out Godzilla's weak spot. This in turn results in Leland's sacrifice, and with that, command falls into Metphies' hands. However, Metphies gives his power of command to Haruo. Metphies is then seen following Godzilla Filius' demise, wandering the wilderness where he witnesses Godzilla Earth's awakening. He speaks on Godzilla's awakening, but doesn't evacuate along with others. Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Following Godzilla Earth's attack, Metphies remains under the radar for a long time, up until Servum begin to attack Haruo and the survivors with him. It's here that Metphies uses his remaining vehicles and weapons to mow down the Servum, saving the lives of those on the ground. Metphies then calls the ''Aratrum, requesting aid, while informing Haruo of the crew's plan to leave the solar system. Following the Bilusaludo's new plan to defeat Godzilla through the means of nanometal and finding Mechagodzilla's corpse, Metphies supports the idea. Later, as the group arrives at Mechagodzilla City, Metphies appears openly confused at Maina and Miana's dubbing of the place as "poison", and also comments on how the city's natural gas camouflage stopped them from finding the city. Upon finding Mechagodzilla's body and rebuilding the city's command post, enabling control over its structures, Metphies then speaks up about how rebuilding Mechagodzilla probably won't work, given the new problem of scale, with Godzilla's size. Galu-gu brings up the idea of an overwhelming strategy, using the city's firepower and sheer numbers to whittle Godzilla down. That night, Metphies speaks with Galu-gu once more, asking him to repair a sacred item: a Garbetrium. While Galu-gu initially deems it junk, he ends up creating a small makeshift area for Metphies to repair it in, in a nearby cave. Additionally, Metphies and Haruo both later speak with Adam Bindewald and his friends, who express skepticism over the plan, and the Bilusaludo. While Metphies' preaching is initially brushed off in an annoyed fashion, he speaks on how it's vital to gather intelligence on the "evil being". Metphies then went on to preach and pray with those who were willing in the nearby cave established for him, and would be surprised as Haruo also arrived. While Haruo admitted it was just for a change of pace, he also admits he was "lost". Metphies brings him to the chamber where his Garbetrium's being repaired, and inquires about it. Haruo questions if he was the right choice to lead, with Metphies stating everyone chose his lead, while bringing up his dreadful feelings about the nanometal. Metphies dubs it sinister, and speaks on his apprehensions towards the Bilusaludo who worship it, who are seemingly wanting to become one with monsters, over being rid of them. He then reveals the name of the monster who destroyed the Exif's homeworld, that being Ghidorah. As the battle against Godzilla would rage on, Metphies would witness Godzilla's slow retaliation against the forces of Mechagodzilla City, following the crippling blow given by the EMP harpoons. He would then rescue those attempting to escape the city by calling them to his cave, a safe haven from the heat and attacks of Godzilla. As the Bilusaludo pushed for more drastic options to kill Godzilla, including forcing Haruo and Yuko into being assimilated by the nanometal, Metphies would contact Haruo, and tell him that the way to stop the nanometal involved destroying Galu-gu's control unit, and him with it. He would also state that the city's nanometal wouldn't just consume Godzilla, but would eventually overtake the planet as well. A battle of ideologies takes place between the two Bilusaludo and the Exif, with Metphies stating that a machine killing Godzilla wouldn't bring the glory one seeks, and that Haruo should remember those who moved him forward, up to now. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater List of appearances *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Villain Characters